


Eavesdropping

by Arisprite



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, I am sorry i know nothing about how scores or scandals or anything official in the ISF goes, I don't think this is what really happened, I'm sure JJ's parents are nice people but what if, Why was JJ's score so high?, Yuri is begrudgingly helpful, a present for my sis, scoring scandal, this writer wonders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky didn't mean to overhear. In which JJ panics, and Yuri helps with a tiny bit of damage control.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kate7h](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate7h/gifts).



> Written because my sister wanted to know how this conversation might go...

It was only by chance that Yuri was walking by in time to hear the argument. He was leaving the dressing rooms of the rink, late after the final events of the last day of the Grand Prix Finals. Yakov was waiting for him at the front of the event hall, but he’d forgotten his phone charger in the back rooms. His gold medal was stowed safely in his bag, and even though it wasn’t as sweet as he’d hoped it would taste (there had been way too much drama today for a sporting event, and Yuri regretted ever knowing that idiot couple) he still felt proud of it, now that everything was said and done. Now he was ready to get off his feet, and find food and his pillow in that order, as his eyes were scratchy from crying, and his head hurt. Ugh. 

But before his thoughts could spiral into remembering the emotions that had crashed over him at the end of his free skate, he’d heard voices from somewhere - loud ones. Yuri looked around, frowning. It sounded like whoever was yelling: a couple of guys maybe, and a woman, were very upset. It was coming from a small room off the hallway, and Yuri paused when he realized that the door was right beside him. If they came out, they’d run right into him. 

Yuri began backing away, not wanting to get caught. Now that he’d gone silent, he could hear the words clearer. 

“How could you?!” a voice said, sounding angry and… betrayed. 

“Please, we did what we had to,” a woman begged. “It was for you!” 

“I never asked for this!!” 

And the door tore open, unfortunately before Yuri could get far enough away to unhear what he was hearing. Yuri froze, gaping as JJ Leroy emerged, looking distraught. JJ stopped as well, and stared at him wildly, before he slammed the door shut behind him, leaving whoever was inside behind the door, and then rushed towards him. Yuri squeaked (he’d never admit it!) before JJ was strong arming him down the hall and away from the upset people. 

Yuri went along with it for a moment, still in the shock of getting caught eavesdropping, before he started squirming. 

“Oi, let me go, I wasn’t listening!” 

JJ turned them down a corridor that was thankfully empty, and let him go. JJ looked pale, breathing heavily. 

“What did you hear?” he demanded, and Yuri bristled. 

“Nothing!” JJ looked at him, and Yuri had to drop his eyes. “Fine, I heard some. But you guys shouldn’t have been yelling so loud if you didn’t want anyone to hear! It wasn’t my fault!” 

What little color that had been in JJ’s face drained, and he lifted his hands to cradle his forehead, abruptly looking like he was going to either vomit or pass out. Yuri was torn between edging closer to catch him in he fell, and backing up to avoid splatter. 

“Hey-”

“Dammit, why? Why did they do that, I… I’m never going to be able to skate again! I’m…” 

Yuri watched as JJ began to panic right in front of his eyes, breathing too quickly. Was this like what happened to Katsudon sometimes? How did Victor manage it? 

“Uh, hey, breathe, okay. You’re gonna pass out,” Yuri said, awkwardly, hands out. 

JJ nodded, and gulped. “You heard it, right? I’m not just imagining this?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about it?” Yuri said, and JJ thumbed behind him, around the corner. 

“In the room, you heard what my parents were saying, right?” 

“Uh, not clearly. Why?” He hadn’t known it was JJ’s parents and coaches in there either. What in the hell was happening, and why did Yuri have to deal with it? This shithead JJ always had a way of making his life hard, even after the event was over!

JJ shook his head, looking stressed to all hell. “I shouldn’t have won bronze…” he whispered, and Yuri felt a chill go down his spine. 

“Wait, what?” Yuri recalled what the people in the room, JJ and his parents, had been yelling about. His mom had said that they did ‘it’ for him. Did what? “JJ, are you saying…” 

“I don’t- I don’t want to believe it…” 

Yuri felt his mouth drop open. 

“You… cheated?” Yuri’s voice dropped to a bare whisper, aware of what the allegation could do to a skating career. JJ shook his head frantically. 

“I didn’t! I would never! But, my… my mom and dad admitted to me...” 

Yuri felt his breath leave him. This was a scandal on the highest proportions. A skater (or his coaches, it didn’t really matter) cheating to get on the podium was a career-killing move. Yuri had never even _heard_ of anyone who tried! But that would mean…

“You took Otabek’s medal!” Yuri gasped. JJ, looking pained and small, nodded. 

“What do I do?” 

Yuri gritted his teeth. 

“You asshole, there’s only one thing to do. Go to the judges and tell them that your coaches cheated and make them give Otabek his rightful place. God, I can’t _believe_ you!”

“I didn’t do it!” JJ half shouted at him. “I failed out there. I deserve last place, why, why would anyone think I could make it to the podium. Surely, there are already people looking into it.” 

“Go tell them you know who did it! Turn them in!” 

JJ looked at him with nothing but pain in his eyes. “But they’re my parents!” 

“They lied to you, and betrayed you first!” 

JJ tore his fingers into his hair. Yuri stared at him, in his obvious anguish, and wondered briefly how this had happened, that he was standing in a corner, consoling _JJ_! 

“Okay, fine, I’ll do it. I’ll say I overheard someone, and I don’t know who. Then they’ll investigate, but you don’t have to tattle, and they can give Otabek his medal.” 

JJ still looked troubled. “If you’re too close to this, it could look bad on you too. How will you explain overhearing enough to suspect, but not knowing who it was?” 

Yuri shrugged, a half-smile coming up on his lips. “Eh, I’m a teenager. I’m always where I shouldn’t be. And if they try to ask me too much, I’ll say I had my headphones in. Or I’ll give them an anonymous tip, or something. I’ll figure it out.” 

JJ looked touched. “Yuri… why would you do this for me?” 

Yuri punched him in the shoulder. Hard. “It’s not for you. I told you, I want Otabek to have his medal.” 

JJ winced, and rubbed his arm. “Okay.” He looked like he wanted to thank him, or hug him or something, so Yuri lifted up his fist once more. JJ nodded, and left without another word. 

Yuri hung back in the dark corner, plugging in his headphones, and messing around on his phone. He tried to look idle, completely bored and listless, like any teenager waiting for a pickup. But on the internet, the skating officials were suddenly being bombarded with private messages on all their social media, from a dummy account that couldn’t be traced back to him, telling that it was likely that there had been a ‘mistake’ with the scoring that day. That an anonymous source had overheard someone admitting to rigging the results, and that Otabek Altin should have had bronze. There were enough details in the messages, that they’d have to look into it. And no one should ever connect it to Yuri Plisetsky, _or_ Jean Jacques Leroy, at least not until it came out that it was JJ’s coaches. Once it did, he’d have to disown them, at least professionally, unless he wanted to be under media fire. This was only a temporary measure to appease JJ's conscience. But JJ knew that.


End file.
